Make it to Tomorrow
by writeallnight
Summary: They both just want to forget. But their demons won't let them. Post-episode tag for "An Unlocked Mind."


A/N: i absolutely LOVED Monday night's episode, "An Unlocked Mind." So much angst. So many feelings. So much Densi. (Also that time Granger was a complete and total badass and delivered one of the top 5 one-liners of the series) So here's my little post-ep for it. Enjoy!

* * *

Deeks felt Kensi sag against him, and he lowered her to the ground as FBI agents and his own team moved up the hill. "Babe, hey, Kensi," he put a hand on her cheek. "You have to stay awake, all right?"'

"Deeks, I'm okay," her voice was slurred and Deeks could tell it was taking all of her energy just to keep her eyes open.

Callen dropped to his knees beside them. "How is she?"

"Not great," Deeks told him worriedly.

"Kensi, Kens, hey, look at me," Callen ordered. "Breathe with me okay? In…and out. In…and out. Good girl. Keep going."

"An ambulance is pulling in," Granger approached. "We need to get her down to the road."

Deeks and Callen pulled her to her feet, looping her arms around their shoulders, and practically carried her down to the waiting vehicle.

The paramedics went to work immediately. "Do you know what they gave her?" one asked.

"No idea," Deeks told them breathlessly.

"Okay, let's get oxygen and an IV going," he ordered.

"Deeks," Kensi said weakly.

"I'm right here," he reached for her limp hand.

"Are you riding along?" the second medic asked.

Deeks looked to Callen, who nodded. "Go. Take this," he handed Deeks his cell phone. "Let us know."

Deeks nodded as he climbed aboard and they went flying off toward the hospital. He laid a hand gently on his partner's hair, watching the rise and fall of her chest, counting each breath.

"Her vitals are good," the paramedic told him. "Whatever this is, it seems like its effects will be temporary."

"Good," Deeks said quietly.

Kensi's eyes fluttered open.

"Hey, just relax all right? You're going to be fine," Deeks told her.

She ignored him and pushed the oxygen mask off swallowing hard, trying to make her tongue cooperate. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm good," he assured her.

She closed her eyes and tried to focus. "They drugged me. It was in my drink. When I woke up…" a tear slid down her cheek, "I was in a bed. And Ashman and Gaia…they were…"

Deeks felt his stomach lurch. "Did they hurt you?" he asked.

She shook her head and blinked back the tears. "I didn't give them the chance," she took a shaky breath. "I um…I hit them."

Relief flooded his veins. "That's my girl."

"Then I was in the hallway." She closed her eyes again. "Things are a little fuzzy."

"You're sure they didn't touch you?" the paramedic asked.

She nodded. "I'm sure."

"You did good Kens," Deeks told her, squeezing her hand. "Just rest."

They arrived in the emergency room and Deeks held his partner's hand as doctors and nurses inserted more IV's, drew blood, and ran a battery of other tests.

They were waiting for results, Kensi's head resting on her partner's shoulder, when Callen's phone rang and Deeks answered. "Hey Eric, you're on speaker," Deeks told him.

"How's Kensi?" the tech asked immediately.

"Better," Kensi answered for herself. "They're still running tests."

"Good," Eric affirmed. "You had us a little worried there."

"Yeah me too," Kensi replied.

"Deeks, I'm sorry. David is asking for you," Eric told them. "He's kind of having a breakdown about reuniting with his wife. I wouldn't ask but they can't even get him out of the car."

Deeks looked at his partner.

"You should go," she said softly.

"Kens—"

"I'll be fine. Let's just get this wrapped up so we can be done with it."

Deeks blew out a breath. "Okay. I'm on my way Eric."

He hung up and looked at Kensi's pale and exhausted face. They'd come so close to losing each other today. "Are you sure?" he asked, not certain he could actually bring himself to leave her right now.

"Yeah," she squeezed his hand. "I could use a little time by myself."

"I can be back in ten minutes if you need me."

"I know."

He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

It didn't matter that Hetty had seen them kissing. It didn't matter that she'd lectured them for nearly twenty minutes once they'd returned to the mission with barely a word about the success of their op. After a day like today, the rules just didn't apply anymore.

They sat on his couch, her back pressed against his chest, the television playing a marathon of Mythbusters episodes neither of them was really watching, both too wrapped in their own thoughts, trying not to let memories drown them.

He felt Kensi tense against his side and rubbed his thumb in slow circles over the back of her hand until she began to breathe again.

"You okay?" he asked.

"No," she said quietly. "You?"

He shook his head. "Nope. It's going to be a long time before I can go in a pool again."

She fiddled with the blanket covering her legs. "I don't think I've ever felt more helpless than I did today."

Deeks studied her carefully. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Do you? You almost drowned today. Let's talk about that."

"I asked first."

There was nothing funny about the exchange and they both knew it. She shifted on the couch and dropped her eyes. "Nothing happened."

"You and I both know that doesn't mean anything."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, and when she spoke, her voice was a whisper. "I don't want to go to sleep."

He understood, knew that as soon as slumber took them so would the nightmares usually kept at bay by sharing a bed; their demons suddenly released by the trauma of being violated by strangers.

For her it was usually darkness, cold, memories of a dank cave, and chains. They woke her screaming and crying.

For him it was usually drowning. Feeling like he was being suffocated by blood or water. He woke shaking and gasping for breath.

And tonight there was almost no chance of getting through the dark hours unscathed.

He pulled her close, working through his own fears as he did so. Fear for himself, fear for her, it felt nearly overwhelming. "Yeah," he said hoarsely. "Me neither."

"What are we going to do?" she asked softly.

He breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of her, reminding himself over and over that she was all right. That he had her now and _they_ were going to be all right.

"We're just not going to let go," he told her. "No matter what happens tonight, we just won't let go."

"Promise?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he kissed the top of her head. "We're going to make it to tomorrow, Kens. Together, we're strong enough."

* * *

A/N: Leave your love in the reviews!


End file.
